Secret, Secrets!
by Hyper Kid007
Summary: What if Light wasn't Kira? What if he already Knew that the Death Note existed? What if he holds a bigger secret and is keeping it as a secret? What if L wants to know this secret? And WHO THE HELL IS DELA?
1. Mysterious Deaths, From Heart attacks?

Summary: What if Light was Kira? What if he already Knew that the Death Note existed, all the rules and plot holes in how to use it? What if he holds a bigger secret and is keeping as a secret? What if L wants to know this secret? And Light has a best friend that no one knows about!

Chapter One: Mysterious Deaths, From Heart attacks?

**Dela POV:**

Light Yagami is a bright student. Is a VERY bright student. Top of every exam he has taken, good at sport, has a large majority of friends but tends to keep to himself, good looking, has charm and appeal. And he is also my best-friend, his actually going to take over my secret, but he doesn't know that and what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? Anyway, Light already knows my secret because I trust him and he can protect it as much as I have. If only he agreed to it, that is. Today, Light and me are sprawled on the grown in my living-room floor (well I was, Light is being civilised and sitting on the couch (I think he has a stick up his ass)) after we watched the first season of Kuroshitsuji over again.

"Want something to eat?" Light asked me, as he stood up and stretched.

"Sure, why not. Oh, can you make me a chocolate mud cake?" I said, using my puppy dog eyes up at him. Though I knew he wouldn't buy it.

"You know that won't work on me_" What are you a mind reader_. "No, not a mind reader" Light said as he went to the kitchen.

"How did yo-"

"Your just predictable" He called out from the kitchen.

Even though Light didn't look it, he was actually a very good baker! The best baker I know! And trust me I've tried a lot of sweets and cakes that will last a life time for others to consume! While Light was baking my chocolate mud cake, I was flicking through the TV finding something interesting to watch because I have watched the latest chapter of Monoshitsuji. As I was flicking through the channel I stopped at a news program – I don't remember the name of the channel and would like to keep it that way – were they were giving live view of a hostage situation, which I found not interesting at all. I was about to turn the TV off and help Light, when the hostages came running out, blinking I turned the volume a tad louder.

"The police are claiming that they have not shot the victim" A news presenter said.

"So what happened?" Another news presenter asked.

"The hostages claim that the criminal just clasped – wait, what – It has just been confirmed that the criminal just died from a – heart attack?"

Suddenly dying from a heart-attack? Now where did I hear that before? Shrugging my shoulder and pushing the thought out of my mind, I went to bug the lights out of Light. Pun intended.

**Light POV:**

After making Dela a chocolate mud cake, I left because I had to go home before my parents suspected anything. Even though my parents trusted me and let me do things that I want, I didn't want them to know about Dela. Everything involving Dela is dangerous and I didn't want any of my family members in trouble because of me, already my father is in danger because of his job. To everyone Light Yagami was perfect, in every single way and they either sucked-up or either stayed away from me because they were intimated. They never see the real me, Dela was actually the first person who didn't seem to mind that my IQ was beyond normal. Dela was an enigma, true she was easy to read and she did things repeatedly but she always managed to surprise me. She always seemed to be in a different page from me, she never fully gives you the full truth in what she says and it's up to your knowledge to read behind the lines. I went inside and called out that I was home, taking off my shoes I noticed my mum waiting for me to give her something, I understood immediately and took out my test result out of my bag.

"Wow, first again! As expected from our Light but it seems you got a tie again." My mum said.

"Yeah, it's seems like the same person like last time." I said, shrugging my shoulders and made my way up to my room.

I heard my mother calling up to me asking me if I wanted anything, I said no and went straight to my room. After closing my door, I put my bag down and laid down on my bed, Dela seemed to be distracted when she came to the kitchen, even if she didn't show it behind her teasing, I knew something was bugging her, though I didn't know what. Sighing, I stood up and started my homework pushing out all thought of Dela out of my mind.

It has been three days since I went to Dela's house and she hasn't contacted me, usually she would have been filling my email with messages and my phone with constant calls and TXT's but she did none of that, she didn't even turn up to school. I was beginning to worry. I decided to check-up on her after my family went to sleep. When class was done I made my way home and declined peoples offer of hanging out, I had dinner with my family and after that I went and did my homework. I waited till my family was asleep but with every tick of the clock made me more anxious, lucky Saya asked me to help her do her homework giving me something else to think of. When I knew everyone was asleep, I climbed out of my window and went straight to Dela's house. Well, you could call it a house but it really was half of a penthouse floor of a five star hotel. As I got out of the elevator, I accidently bumped into a old man, saying sorry, I made my way to Dela's door, I could feel the old man's gaze on my back but when I turned my head around he already was in the elevator. Shaking my head I knocked on Dela's door but received no reply, I knocked again and continued knocking, I was about to give up until I noticed a note hanging on the top of the door. I grabbed it and read the note over quickly, crushing the paper in my hand and dropped it before leaving in anger. What trouble has she gotten into now! Leaving in my hast I thought I saw someone was watching me but the elevator doors already closed before I even got a good look at the person, all I saw was someone with messy black hair.


	2. Someone Got Bored

Chapter Two: Someone got bored.

**LIGHT POV:**

Damn, that girl to Hell! Always searching for trouble, does she even consider my feelings at all? Every time I leave her for just a second she is already knee deep in trouble, never thinking twice about the consequences, I sometime wonder how she ever survived on her own. Fine, if she doesn't want my company any more I'll leave her on her own!

That was what I was thinking when I made my way home, to my warm bed that was waiting for me. Though in the back of my head, I somehow knew that something major was going to happen soon.

**4 weeks later:**

Lately, criminals were dying in and out from heart attacks. No one knew who was doing it but they are calling the person/ group Kira, or God. Since I saw this happening in the first week of trying to forget Dela, I quickly took notes down and kept an eye on the situation. Maybe this is what Dela was warning me about, though I highly doubt it, It was not like Dela to warn some one of something terrible that would happen to them, unless she had too. I remember when we first hanged out as friends; she saw a lady holding her groceries and was searching through her bag for her car keys, too distracted, she fell through a gutter hole. Throughout this whole event I thought Dela was going to help the lady but she sat there with her eyes focused on the lady and when the lady fell in Dela just giggled, then continued to eat her launch. I asked her about it but all she told me was that it didn't have anything to do with her so why should she do anything to prevent it from happening; I let it drop then because Dela already was dragging me to a cloths store for men. Needless to say, we got kicked out of that shop.

The TV brought me out of my thoughts, turning the TV volume up, I payed attention to what was happening. I could not believe my ears, L; the greatest detective in the whole world was risking his life and showing his face live on TV.I only heard of L from my father but apparently L has never before has shown his face and that he also spoke from a computer with a gothic L on the screen, no one knew how to contact him except for a mysteries man called Watari who is the only one to know who L was and where he was. If Watari should show up in a case that would also mean L took personal interest in the case. Paying extra attention to the TV hoping to find something new to add to my ever growing list of theories, I moved closer to the TV.

"I had up an international task force which include all nation members. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L. Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer; I consider this crime the most atrocious act in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you. Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess on what you hope to achieve. However, what your doing is right now is evil." _What is L hoping to achieve by provoking Kira! Is he not as smart as they say! _I thought as I saw Lind L. Tailor smirk on the screen.

Suddenly Lind L. Tailor collapsed on screen; I stared in shock and horror. The greatest detective ever known died, on live TV. This doesn't make scene at all! L was supposed to be a genius and yet he moved his cards all wrong resulting to death. No, L must have been aware this was going to happen and he was prepared but this was just stupid! As two people dressed in black moved on screen and took L's body away, a gothic L appeared on the screen and then a computerised voice began to talk.

"I-I had to test this just in case but I- I never actually thought this would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without actually being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't there to witness it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor the man you just saw die in television, I should tell you that he was an inmate and his execution was scheduled today, that was not me." _So this is what you were up to L!_

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't know about him through the TV or the internet; it appears that not even you have the access to information on these types of criminals. But I assure you L is real, I do exist. Now try to kill me!" I couldn't help but chuckle. Note to self never underestimate L. "Come on! Right now! Kill me! What's wrong, what are you waiting for! Come on, come on kill me! What's the matter can't you do it! ... Well Kira it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill, you have given me a useful hint. Let me return the favour, I'll tell you something that you might find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broad cast, the truth is where only broad casting around the Kanto region of Japan. I have planned to broad cast around the world until I found you but it looks like that wouldn't be necessary, I now know where you are." L has certainly lived up to his reputation.

"The police treated your first killing as a related incident but in actuality the first of your victim was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that had recently died from a heart attack, this one's crime was far the less serious; furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment which means you haven't been killing for long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well but it won't be to long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

"Naturally I'm very interested in how you are able to kill without being present but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer you can answer all of my questions after I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira" He too has found this out and all of the things he has said have been written down right in front of me. Amazing, truly amazing it seems like L and I are on the same track but something doesn't seem right. How can you kill without being there in person? How can you kill only using only a name and a face? How can... Wait! Dela. She told me of these symptoms before but when and what was it she told me about? Something about a notebook?

**KIRA'S POV:**

"Damn, Damn it!"

A dark figure slammed its fists down on a table in front of a TV. With one swipe, papers and glass went flying everywhere. The figure grabbed a black coat and slammed the door behind them. The only thing left on the table was a note book with the name:

Lind L. Tailor

Written across the page.

**NORMAL POV:**

Yellow gumboots walking through a dark ally, away from the busy streets of Japan passing homeless people that have retired for the night, trying to get enough rest to survive another day but some of them won't wake when the sun rises. The person with the yellow gumboots pulls her black coat tighter around herself and hides most of her features behind a bright red scarf; a sheep beanie covers her head from the cold air. Never once did this she spare a glance for the miserable and broken. She kept walking, not even turning to the drunken group calling towards her, nor did she help those woman and males alike being attacked. She turned a sharp corner and was instantly greeted to the smell of foul deeds; just at the end of the ally was a dead end. She headed straight for the wall and reached with her right hand but before the she manages to touch the wall, hands reached out and slammed her to the floor.

A drunk man straddled her waist while his friends grab each of her arms and legs, she realised that these group of people was the drunk bastards who where cat calling and shouting rude comments towards her. One of the man ripped the scarf off her neck and flung it somewhere in the ally, while the others started to remove her black coat off sloppily. Never once did she fight back.

"This is what you get bitch! No one ignores me and my group and gets away with it!" The man said who was in top of the girl, while he started to undo his belt. "Take off her shorts!" The man ordered his so called friends.

"What a pity. Aren't you afraid of Kira?" The girl said in an uncaring tone. One of the man slapped her across the face, she felt the impact of a ring a cross her cheek. "My, oh my, married man too" The girl commented casually.

"Shut up, bitch!" This time she received multiple hits but never once did she gasp in pain. They have already pulled down her shorts and underwear to her ankles. The man on top licked his lips as he prepared himself.

"Boys, let me show you how it's done." The man around her started to crackle with laughter and egged their friend on but the girl looked up at the sky and smiled.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" The girl sighed as the man on top of her clenched his heart and collapsed. His friends stared in horror and only one word escaped their lips before they too clutched there heart and collapsed. _Kira_.

The girl got up and fixed herself up; she looked at the sight before her and clicked her tongue in disgust. She looked around and she spotted her scarf, as she bent down the sound of flapping wings filled the foul scented ally. Getting up and dusted her scarf, she then re-wrapped it around her neck, slowly she turned to an empty space at the entrance of the ally where she flashed a smile and turned to the wall that she was focused on before the mishap. She raised her right hand and caressed one of the bricks; she took a step back and got a bottle out of her pocket that was filled with a silver liquid. She stood beside each body and poured a drop of the liquid on each of the man's skin, instantly where the silver liquid touched the skin the body started to dissolve, leaving no trace behind not even their cloths survived. All the while this was happening, the brick the girl had touched turned into a different colour and those surrounding that brick also started to change and only stoped when a double door appeared. The double door was made from white marble and had silver vines as a handle; also the white-marble double door seemed to glow faintly but only illuminating it's self and nothing else. The girl reached for the silver handle and pressed down but before she opened the door she turned back to the empty space and gave a timid smile.

"Are you coming in, Ryuk? Or are you going back to the one who hold's your death note?" The girl asked the empty space. Only silence could be heard in the ally, but the girl's smile seemed to widen.

"How very flattering, Ryuk! But before we go in, why did you drop your death note?" The girl asked but turned, opening the door and walked in but paused when an unnatural voice replied, one that would send shivers down your spin.

"Why you ask, I was board. That is all" The voice, Ryuk, chuckled.

"Huh, bored. What an interesting reason" The girl giggled as she stepped further into the door, only to be consumed in darkness.

"Hyuk, Hyuk. You are still the same Dela" Said Ryuk. A skeleton hand reached down to picked up the girls beanie that she had left behind. The skeleton figure chuckled once more and followed the girl inside, when it too was consumed in darkness. Ryuk's silent whisper could be heard as the door shut its self. "It seems like you'll never change"

The door started to turn back into a brick wall and nothing but an ally that smelt of foul deeds was left to witness what happened.


	3. The Beautiful Boy Who Has Manperiod's

Chapter Three: The Beautiful Boy Who Has Man-period's.

**L POV:**

I stared blankly at the computer in front of me, just staring at the letter L. The name I go by. The letter that tells me who I am, what my duties are and what I fight for. Nibbling on my thumb, I took out a note from my pocket.

_Dear Light,_

_My dear beautiful boy, you might be very angry at me at the moment but I know that is just you on your man-period... Sorry, I just had to write that down. I had to leave for a...a... actually I don't know how long I'll be gone for, so I won't be bothered to write it down. Don't even bother looking for me because you of all people know that when I don't want to be found, I WON'T be found. If I need you I'll find you._

_With hugs and butterfly kisses,_

_Dela_

_P.S_

_Be careful._

_P.S.S_

_Is it okay to eat a lollipop that you found under your bed... Wait, I can't ask! Well, bye until we meet again._

I held the note in front of me with my thumbs and fore finger, re-reading it. How can that beautiful boy (?), Light, chuck this note on the floor in anger? There's nothing written that can make someone very angry, only the comment about man-period. Whoever wrote this note must not have the proper education of the human body, for man can't have periods. It just isn't logical. And who is this Dela? Stuffing the note back into my pocket of my baggy jeans only to take out a strawberry lollipop, after I took the wrapper off I popped the lollipop into my mouth and started to type down the results of my "encounter" with Kira. All thoughts of the beautiful boy (?) and the note in my pocket were gone from my mind. But the name Dela sounded so familiar.

**LIGHT POV:**

I sat on my assigned seat near the window and took all the things I needed for the lesson out. I did things much slower than usual because I came earlier then I released, all night my mind was wondering asking questions that I didn't have the answers to, like: what Kira was planning to do now he has L on his trail? How would L catch Kira? Who would win in this game of cat and mouse? And what were the things Dela told me about?

The last one really got on my nerves. I was bumped on the shoulder by Teru Usai, the boy who has always hated me. He never did act disrespectful towards me but when no one was looking he would either stare at me or bump into me purposely. Teru Usai, age eight-teen, pale skin, black hair that hides half his face and has piercing blue eyes. Always comes third in class, after me and Dela, and is the class president. He is respected by others but likes to remain in a small collected group of friends who has the same intelligence as him but what he does most is stare at me whenever he has a class with me. Dela would always make fun of me and when she had her fun, she would turn her black eyes and glare at Teru-san until he turned his gaze away. I turned to look at him but I thought better of it, instead I turned my gaze out the window. I wish Dela was here to distract me from my surroundings but no, she had to disappear and do God knows what, so I just directed my thoughts towards the Kira case. I didn't know how long I was staring out the window but when I finally focused on my surroundings the class was full, the teacher hasn't arrived yet... and Teru-san was still staring at me but before I got more uncomfortable the teacher walked in.

"Everyone sit down please and get their English textbooks out. Turn to page—"The Teacher was interrupted by Dela sliding the door open very, VERY loudly. But that's not what all of us jumped from it was the black murderous aura around Dela that did it; the usual flower-power-bubbly girl is gone only to be replaced by a very tired-and-easily-to-piss-off Dela. The teacher nervously instructed her to take her seat but didn't warn her to be late again; it was properly for the best. The last time he told Dela off when she was in this mood he ended up in hospital for two weeks. Dela slowly made her way to her seat in front of mine while making grunting noises; she flopped down onto her seat and fell asleep when her head hit her desk.

"A-a-s I was saying turn to page 45, in you textbooks and write down the –" I drowned the teacher out already written what he wanted us to write two lessons ago, so I focused on Dela. Damn her, just staring at her in this state makes me want to take care of her, not question her on where she's been all these time and growl angrily at her. The rest of the day seemed to past by and still Dela was asleep, I was starting to lose my patients and decided to wake her up myself. When the bell rang for short break, I got my short snack and kneeled beside Dela's desk. I could feel the whole class stare at me like I was crazy and I heard the Teacher run for safety towards the teachers' lounge but I pretended not to notice. Getting my snack ready, I moved to shake Dela. As I touched her arm, her head came up and glared at me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared but I held my ground and showed her my snack which I was holding in my other hand. Her favourite, two chocolate choc-chipped brownies. It was like time froze over and I sighed with relief as Dela took the brownies but was a little creped out as she put the whole thing in her mouth with the glad wrap still around the brownies, which she took out of her mouth without any crumbs of the brownie sticking to the glad wrap.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Stupid apple stealing skeleton" She mumbled, and then she slammed her head on the table falling back to sleep.

That was all I got out of her because the bell rang and everyone came back to class, going to their seats. The teacher made his way in shaking with fear as I went to my seat. The teacher started the lesson but my mind was already far away.

**Kira POV: (WARNING: Graphic sexual harrasment.)**

Damn, that L! Damn him to Hell! He is ruining all my plans!

I stared up from the shadows of a tree to the window floors above. I see a boy who's beauty out shines the whole sun. Light Yagami, top student in all areas, has a nice family and smart beyond his peers. And soon to become my angel, it makes me so exited just to think of it. Him beneath me, at his mercy of his god, he would then offer himself to me, flustered like the beautiful creature he is. Oh, I can almost taste it. But not after I build my kingdom and kill this L. Soon, my dear, soon you won't have to wait much longer. As I turned away, I caught a pair of black eyes glaring at me but not at me. Behind me the Shinigami, Ryuk, started to chuckle. The person with the black eyes seemed to twitch with annoyance. But that can't be possible. No one can see Ryuk, except for me or anyone who touched my death note or another Shinigami. No, that person can't see Ryuk, they must be thinking of something that ticked them off. I turned and left but I can't shake off the feeling I was being watched by something other than Ryuk, who was still chuckling.

"Ryuk, you will shut up if you want to have some apples when we get home" I whispered harshly, to get the point through.

"Hyuk, Hyuk." Ryuk finally went silent, which proberly won't be long.

As I walked to the train station, I could feel myself tensing every time I think of those black-mercy-less-eyes. Stop it! You're Kira! You're doing this for your beloved angel, who is trapped in this world full of darkness and filth. You're cleansing the world for him! That's better think of your Light. His bright innocent eyes, his cheeky but beautiful smile, his hair that shines like the sun and stars alike. That's it, I could feel myself calm down but I could also feel something else rising, I looked down and saw a buldge in my pants. I turned a corner into an ally were a boy who looked like my Light but had a darker shade eyes, sitting in the shadows drinking. He was younger then my Light but he would do. I looked around me, seeing that no one would see what was about to happen. I slowly made my towards the boy, who still has not realised he wasn't alone; I calmly called out to him.

"Hello, there my fallen angel."

"Who the fucks are you!" The boy yelled but slurred his words as he tried to get up.

"Now, now, those foul words should not come out of that innocent mouth of yours" I cooed, as the boy wobbled to his feet.

"Who are you? You pervert! Get fucked" The boy clenched his hands into fists but the threat was lost when he swayed from side to side.

"That was precisely what was I thinking" I chuckled, I am in front of him now. He tried to take a swing but I clutched his wrists and pushed him against the wall behind him. Pressing my lips against his ear, licking the around it I felt him shudder.

"I want you to take care of something for me, my dear." I said as I rubbed my already hard penis against the boys' thigh.

"Get off me!" The boy struggled against me, creating friction. I moaned and I bite in to the boys neck, hearing him scream only fuelled me more.

"If you don't be quiet, my dear, you will feel my worth and you don't want me to be angry towards you" I cooed into his ear.

"I said get off!" The boy sure was a fighter, but my patients already run out.

"You pathetic creature. You don't know who you're talking too. I can kill you right now" I whispered darkly, squeezing his wrists until I heard him yelp. "You will obey me or else"

The boy only whimpered and stopped fighting. I chuckled with glee, as I realised one of his hands and started to pat his hair.

"That's a good boy. Now I want you to get down on your knees and if you try anything funny I'll kill you" I said sweetly.

Slowly the boy went on his knees shakily and looked up towards me with fearful eyes. The sight was absolutely delicious, I could see my Light staring up at me but instead of fear it was love and admiration towards his God.

"Why so scared" I smiled an innocent smile towards the boy, as I undid my zipper watching the boys every move. Just watching his eyes widen in horror was just so beautiful.

"Now, suck." I commanded. At first the boy refused but after some "convincing" he was sucking and licking away. I watched his mouth around my penis imagining it was my Light that was giving me this blow job.

"That's it my Light, that's it" I moaned out, thrusting into the boys mouth once in a while.

I felt my muscles start to tense and knew I was nearing my end. I grasp a handful of the boys' hair pushing him harder and faster on my cock paying no attention to the gagging noise the boy was making, throwing my head back and gasped as I released into the boys used mouth. I looked down to the boy through glazed eyes and smirked.

"You did wonderful, my dear but you have to swallow" I cooed at him as I patted his head. I felt him comply and I felt myself go hard again. "Well, look at that. It seems you still want to play, my dear. Lucky for you I feel like playing as well"

"I – I –didn't do it in purpose" The boy said as he wiped some of my cum off his face.

"But you did. Don't worry it won't be long before you start screaming" As I finished my sentence I stepped back making the boy land on all fours. "See your doing it again" The boy tried to crawl away but I stepped onto one of his hands, stepping behind him I draped my body over his, hearing him whimper under my weight. "We can't have you escaping now can we"

I started to rub my penis against his clothed ass, as one of my hands made its way down to the boys' zipper pulling it down. The boy started to struggle and cry I couldn't leave him crying that would be awful of me so I turned his head and kissed him roughly forcing my mouth into his mouth, tasting myself in his mouth made my growl with satisfaction. I started to rub faster.

"My Light, my dear Light" I groaned against his lips.

I couldn't take it any longer; I undid his zipper and pulled down his pants and brief's roughly. Without preparation or warning I pushed my way all the way in, feeling the tight whole clench around me was pure ecstasy. The boy was now sobbing uncontrollably but I paid no heed to him because it was my Light in frount of my eyes moaning and throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"That's it my Light. You want this as much as I do" I whispered lovingly into his ears. I can hear my Light moan to the sound of my voice and I started moving slowly but then I speed up. Trailing my hand onto his penis I started pumping him because if I was experiencing this pleasure so should my dear angel. I felt my climax about to cum and I wanted my angel to cum with me as well, united. With three more thrusts I came and I felt something sticky cover my hand so I knew my Light did as well.

It truly was pure ecstasy.

**Ryuk:**

Humans are _so_ interesting...

Now where's that apple I saved.


	4. Alone

Chapter Four: Alone.

**DELA POV:**

"Are you going to tell me where you were?"

I blinked multiple times breaking my thoughts; I shook my head from between Lights neck and shoulder from behind him. I realized that I was getting a piggy-back ride from Light through the crowded street of Kanto. People were looking at us and whispering in each others ear, I heard some of them say "Is that a boy or a girl?" "You idiot, it's a girl! Look she's wearing a female school uniform". I chuckled before I focused on Light.

"Umm, let me think... nope!" I giggled into Light's ear.

"What about that note you left. You said to "be car – Hey! What was that for?" Light said after a nipped his ear.

"Shh, me tired" I lied, snuggling in closer onto Light.

I started to drift off back to my thoughts.

SO that was Kira, he was exactly as I thought him to be. It seems like the power of the Death Note is starting to take effect. I also saw the way he stared at Light, I knew that Light would be in danger because we have met Kira before and I saw how his eye's flashed with desire. I needed to be more on guard, Light can't be exposed to the Death Note so soon, I already made him forget what I said to him all those years ago and if Light touches anyone's Death Note it would only speed up his change. And his not ready, he hasn't found his –

"Dela!" Light yelled shaking me.

"Wh- what happened?" I said shaking my head.

"You were in your own little thoughts... again" Light said taking a seat beside me.

"When did you put me down?" I said looking around.

We were sitting on a park bench, one of the few parks in the city. This one I know was near Light's house; it was also almost night time. The sky was a beautiful red and orange color that only nature can create. I turned to face Light and I released he was staring at me the whole time, with a frown on his face. Taking his head between my hands and leaning my forehead against his, staring into his eyes I saw that he hadn't slept as well as he usually did. Guilt weld up inside of me, I left my only friend for nearly five weeks without a word only a note, a note that was... was... was so like me. I smiled softly at Light asking him to forgive me, slowly his frown was gone and his soft innocent smile that made him look like himself and not the fake he wears was back on his face staring at me.

"There we are. It's my beautiful boy and not that fake one" I said in a baby voice.

"And that voice really creeps my out" Light said with a fake pout on his face.

We both ended up giggling.

**L POV:**

The tapping noise of the key board echoed around the room, the computer screen in front of me was filled with information about the Kira case. Though deep in my gut something felt wrong, really wrong. Before I could think further into it Watari walked in wheeling a cart of sweets, was it tea time already? I must have been too caught up in my thoughts again, I stared at Watari wondering how would I survived if it wasn't for this man in-front of me. All these years he has never once abounded me or doubted me, though I sometimes I wished he did.

"L, is there something wrong?" Watari said laying my tea down on the desk beside the laptop, he left me a jar of sugar cubes as well.

"No. Though I think this will be the last case I would ever solve." I said solemnly, though it would have sounded monotone.

"It won't be L." Watari stared at me with pained eyes.

"Watari I feel it. I'm hearing the bells more than ever but I promise you that I will solve this case." I said staring deep into Watari's eyes before turning to my tea putting in six sugar cubes in. "You should make your way back to the police headquarters now Watari. They would be back from their break work round about now."

"Yes, L. Be careful" Watari said as he made his was out with his suitcase, coat and hat.

"You too." I whispered to the now empty room.

**KIRA POV:**

The police are still looking for me and this L as well. How do I get rid of them both? Wait! If I could just find a hacker to hack into the police data base, I'm sure... Hold on! I don't need to look for a hacker; I could just visit my dear Light. Though I have to be careful and not wake him up, he needs his beauty sleep more than anything. He looks so innocent that I can't believe his mine. All mine. And who ever says otherwise shall die a slow and painful death.

Taking a red pen with my logo on it, a logo that is known worldwide by now – a heart with wings – a notebook and the Death Note in a small brief case. I left my apartment with Ryuk complaining about not having an apple since five minutes ago, as we left.

**DELA POV:**

As Light ate dinner with his Mother and Sister I sat at his computer looking at the results of what the police and L has so far found. I realized Kira was killing randomly, I needed to change that. I hacked into the entire database of the entire administrator who pronounced the victims dead and changed all of the times. From random to the time of a student's timetable, I know that somehow this would lead to Light being a suspect but it's the only way for him to disappear from Kira's view; Kira won't know how or where Light went. I know this would put a strain on Light but I'm sure he'll pull through; I just hope this L won't take it too far putting Light under his suspicion.

After I erased all of the data for the past minute, I shut down the computer because I heard someone making their way to Light's room. The footsteps were too soft to be Light, so it had to be Sachiko Yagami, Light's mother or Sayu Yagami, Light's sister. I hoped it was Sayu, so I would not have to hide from her any more. The door opened and in stepped Sachiko Yagami, with a very angry look in her face. Crack dame-it.

"Hello, again Sachiko." I said timidly at her.

"I told you to stay away from my son!" She whispered harshly back. "He wouldn't be changing if it weren't for you!"

"Right, so if I did stay away he would have stayed human until the day he died. So how come when I first met him, after he touched YOUR Death Note might I add, he started to grow his wings." I retorted back at her.

She glared daggers at me as she closed the door gently but with force. She glided towards me and her eyes turned dark red. Her shadow began to change, it grew bigger and darker. The moon and stars did not even shine their light through the window as she made her way towards me. I leaned lazily back against Light's computer chair as I watched her step closer under my lashes. She lent forward and rapped her hand around neck making her now grown razor sharp nails dig into my neck drawing blood. I stared deeply into her eyes and smiled sheepishly at her, which only subsided to piss her off.

"Last warning: Stay away from my son" She whispered softly to me but was filled with the most deadly venom. A mother's scorn.

"You have heard the News, you have heard it on the radio, and you have read it in the newspapers. How safe do you think Light is now? If Kira gets his hands on Light then he would truly became God of this bloody world" I said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Yes, I know but Kira knows nothing of Light true colors"

"I know that but it won't be long until he does" I grimaced.

"What do you mean by that?" Sachiko said questioned.

"Kira knows of Light's existence"

"But HOW!" Sachiko shouted at my face. I thanked that the room was now covered by shadows that is used as a shield so nothing can get in and no sound can get out.

"I don't know but someone you know is here as well"

"Who?"

"Ryuk"

When I said that name Sachiko's eyes went wide before she ran out of the room. The room went back to normal and the moon and stars eliminated the room once more. I lay down on the bed with my head hidden between the pillows. Light came some time later and chucked me one of his shirts.

"Wear this, since you don't have any cloths to sleep in." Light said while he raided his closet to find his PJ's. I took off my cloths in front of him without bothering to cover myself up, Light didn't mind because his seen me naked many times before and since we took showers/baths with one another. After I finished getting dressed in Light's shirt, I sat Indian style in the middle of the bed and watched Light get dressed. My mind drifted back to when I first slept over at Light's house, it was also the first time we took a shower together. It actually took two years till Light invited me over to his place.

"_Why don't you want my parent's to know that you're staying over or even know about you?" Light asked as we walked to his house._

"_Because, I hate formalities." I said as I skipped beside Light._

"_Should I argue with you?"Light said rolling his eyes._

"_Ummm... nope!" I said cheekily, grabbing Lights hand and intertwining our fingers together._

"_You know this is why most people think I'm gay?" Light said staring at our hands._

"_Why do they think you're gay? I'm a girl, so you can't be gay when you're with me." I bet I know why though and it does not involve me by his side._

"_Yeah, but your dressed as a boy at the moment and also your wearing a bright pink ribbon in your mop like hair." Light said ruffling my shoulder length black hair with his other hand._

"_Hey! Don't diss the hair. Plus it's not mop like, it's shapey and it's just the way I like it" I defended my hair._

"_Fine, then. You've got a bright pink ribbon in you SHAPEY hair" Light said sarcastically_

_I stuck out my tongue at him, making him laugh and mutter under his breath something about me being childish. I was going to say something about that but I decided not too. We continued walking until we were three houses away from Light's house._

"_Are you sure you don't want me..."_

"_Positive!" I said while running behind a bush._

_Light sighed before entering his home. I waited for a minute before making my way into his garden, around his house and was standing under Light's window. It wasn't my first time coming to Light's house actually, it was actually the first time I came to Light's house with him aware I was actually in his house and that he knows of my existence. I looked around and saw no one in sight; I closed my eyes and exhaled. When I opened my eyes I was inside Light's room, I knew because it was neat and tidy, plus it smelled mostly of Light. After looking at the books and trinkets Light had, I sat on his bed. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was Light's face very close to mine._

"_And here I thought you were a civilized gentlemen" I said raising my left brow._

"_Sorry, but did you know you make wired noise's in your sleep?"_

_I froze for a moment and smiled up at him. "Really? What did I sound like then?"_

"_I don't know, like a cat dying and you were saying things in Latin I think?" Light said sitting beside me._

_I was about to say something else when I noticed that Light had a towel draped around his shoulder. I sat up and straddled Light, then placed my hands on Light's shoulders._

"_You were going to take a shower without me?" I said innocently, batting my eyelash's at him._

"_Wait... what! I'm not going to be naked in front of you! I may be ten but I do have morals! Plus, you're a girl!" Light stood in shock, staring at me wide eyed._

_I giggled, grabbing Light's arms and pushing him out the door, making sure no one was coming I lead Light to his bathroom. The rest was history, well after stripping Light of his clothing. Light was actually self conscious of his body, he knows his handsome for his age and used that to his advantage but when he was showing more skin then necessary, he was a blushing virgin bride._

I didn't realize that I was giggling until Light flung an elastic band at me, straight between my eyes. I stopped giggling and glared at Light, grabbing a pillow behind me I throw it at Light's face. Before Light can do anything else I shh'ed him and went to "sleep" under the covers. I can feel Light glare at me but he just signed and lay beside me under the covers. He hugged me close and slowly he drifted off to dream land, I opened me eyes and watch Light sleep. He looked so innocent but I know that would change soon I can already feel his hidden energy growing and wanting out. Soon he would burst in flames and stay solid, like ice. I kissed his forehead and got out of the bed leaving a pillow in my place, I went to Light's wardrobe and took out a pair of black formal jeans, a casual black blazer and a long grey coat. I put the items on and sat in front of his mirror, I fixed my hair so it was tidy but yet still ruffled. I looked like a teenage boy who grew up with powerful people. I left me pink bow beside Light's head so he could easily find it and know the meaning of it, I hope.

I climbed out of Light's window but before I was fully out I turned towards Light and said the most truthful words that I have ever said to him since he knew of my existence...

"_Your time is about to come. Were faith and trust seems hard to find but my beautiful boy, should you doubt yourself look around and you will find it again. You will suffer more pain than the previous life's you have lead, more pain than one person can handle, more pain than any other. Though there is still hope for you to dull your suffering. __**You must find your other half before you touch death, life and time. I'm sorry"**_ I spread my black wings and flew out the window without glancing back, shedding a single tear.


End file.
